1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding device of a hauling rope, in more detail, a guiding device of a hauling rope that installed at the top of casing, which controls inserting/withdrawing a hauling rope connected with a Sonde, measuring instrument, which probes, observes, and examines an underground structure, geological features, or soil conditions etc. within borehole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an operation of probing or measuring is performed at desired depth while inserting/withdrawing a measuring instrument, such as a Sonde, to acquire various information about the geological formation, such as an underground structure, geological features, or soil conditions and so on. The measuring instrument is connected to a hauling rope and the hauling rope allows the measuring instrument to be inserted/withdrawn into/out of a borehole by a winch and a guiding device of a hauling rope.
Since it is possible to insert a variety of examination instruments or experimental devices into a borehole using a guiding device of a hauling rope, not only it is possible to evaluate the geological structure and measure in situ physical properties of subsurface formation, but this can be used for the investigation of dam construction of a power plant or foundation examination of buildings.
The guiding device of a hauling rope described above, as shown in FIG. 1, is formed in a bar shape, which includes support members 101a, 101b, 101c of which ends cross each other and a roller 103 where a hauling rope 105 wound around a winch (not shown) is placed, on the joint of the support members 101a, 101b, 101c. 
The guiding device of a hauling rope 100 is installed at the constant height of a borehole (not shown) drilled to observe or examine the borehole conditions and in situ physical properties, disposing the plurality of support members 101a, 101b, 101c at one side around the borehole (not shown) to cross each other, disposing the roller 103 on the joint of the support members, and then positioning the hauling rope 105 on the roller 103.
In this configuration, a measuring instrument, such as a Sonde 109, is connected to an end of the hauling rope 105 wound around the roller 103, that is, the end of the hauling rope 105 which is put into the borehole (not shown).
A worker or an observer on the ground observes or measures the conditions and in situ physical properties of subsurface formation by inserting the Sonde 109 connected to the end of the hauling rope 105 into the borehole (not shown) using a winch.
However, during the installation of the guiding device of a hauling rope as described above, there was a problem when a worker or a observer disposes the roller using the support members because it is difficult to fix and support the roller stably when the ground around a borehole is rough and different gradation or the height of casing is high.
Meanwhile, the borehole drilled to observe and measure the subsurface formation using the Sonde connected to the hauling rope may be clogged or collapsed, and the surface water may be flowed into a borehole.
In order to overcome the problems as described above, a method of preventing a borehole from being clogged or collapsed and inflow of surface water, by disposing a cylindrical borehole casing above the borehole; however, a technology for more easily observing and measuring the subsurface geological information by interlocking the borehole casing with the guiding device of a hauling rope has been required.